Love Conquers All
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: Rose has traveled across space and time, on her own, to find the love of her life. But will he still feel the same about her? RATED M JUST IN CASE
1. Finding the Doctor

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Gah! Another plot bunny running around in my head! Since finding out that Matt Smith is leaving Doctor Who, I have had this idea stuck in my head. And, with all my crazy ideas, the only way to be rid of it, is to type it out._

_So, here is my latest idea: Love Conquers All. Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know if it should just be a one-shot, or if it should drag on for a good long while!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Rose stood before the house, nervous and anxious. She had traveled so far, across space and time, just to find him. Did he even _want_ to see her again? Why did he choose to be alone? He _knew_ better. He knew how dangerous he could get.

"Ma'am?"

Se glanced up to see the young woman- Jenny was her name- standing in the doorway.

"Are you coming, ma'am," she asked. Rose nodded. "Do understand, it's one word answers only. He says words are lies, and that too many words can hide the truth." Rose followed her down the hallway. "My mistress isn't like anyone you've ever seen before. Don't let her appearance shock you."

"I've seen worse," the blond remarked.

Boy, was she wrong.

She stepped into an indoor garden of sorts. A woman sat in a chair, but her appearance was quite strange. She had the skin of a lizard, but the eyes, lips, and nose of a human. Rose was sure that the Doctor had probably seen her kind before, but Rose sure hadn't.

"Please, sit down," the woman instructed. Rose complied. "I am Madam Vastra. Jenny went over the rules with you, yes?" Rose nodded, eager to find out if she could see the man she loved again. "So, now, we start with the questions. Why do you seek the Doctor?"

"Love," Rose replied honestly, without hesitation.

"And why would love bring him from his solitude?" Rose thought for a while. She would have to look deeply to find the proper word. If she wanted to see him again, she had to play by the rules.

"Return."

"So you think he returns those feelings?"

"Yes."

"Basic. That's good. Only one well-chosen word will bring him down from his solitude above the clouds. What word do you choose?" At that, Rose grinned.

She knew all too well what word would work. She saw it in his eyes, that day when she came back. He looked like he couldn't believe that she was there. That's when she knew that all it would take was her name, and he would do anything.

"Rose."

Vastra looked shocked. She didn't know what Rose knew. Rose had kept that information secret, and for good reason. That kind of information in the wrong hands could lead to the Doctor's demise. She had to keep it secret.

"Are you sure," Vastra inquired.

"Yes."

Vastra picked up the phone next to her, and Rose let her thoughts drift. She thought about all the good times with the Doctor and how quickly she fell for him. Did he still feel the same? She wasn't sure, but she had to chance it. If he didn't feel the same anymore, then she was alone.

Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the past few months. She had lost so much, and the only person she could talk do and confide in was here. Somewhere.

She heard the phone click, and turned to Madame Vastra.

"He will see you," she stated, "but you will have to go to him."

* * *

Rose slowly made her way up the seemingly never-ending staircase. She was terrified, if she was being honest with herself. What if he didn't _want_ her anymore? What if he's moved on and left her behind? She wasn't sure if she could handle it.

She reached the top and went straight ahead. She had to hold on to hope. He was the only person she had left. She had to believe that he still wanted her. She had to believe that he never let her go. She had never given up on him. After these past few months, she _needed_ him now more than ever.

A familiar blue police box appeared in her line of sight, and she broke into a sprint. She was _so_ close, now. So close to him, so close to home. She could already feel his arms around her, and his impossibly soft hair between her fingers. Hopefully, the door would still be unlocked, just like it should be. She reached for the handle, pushed the door open...

And stopped dead still, just inside. It had changed a bit. The inside was no longer orange and quirky. Instead, it was silver, with three large tiers from the roof, each one holding at least twenty etchings in Gallifreyian. It was all so shiny and _industrial_, not at all like she remembered.

What if _he_ had changed as well? He would still be the same man on the inside, but she would have to adjust to a whole new face. Probably a new personality as well. She could do that. She could adjust to that, she was sure of it.

"Rose?"

She turned and saw him. He _had_ changed, but not too drastically. His hair was still dark, and his eyes, although green now, still held a look of longing. He was a bit shorter than she remembered, and his hair was a bit longer. His face had changed a good bit, but his eyes still held all his emotions, some of which she could tell he had recently had to experience all over again.

"Doctor," she breathed. "Is that you?" He stepped towards her, and she knew he was scared. Scared that this was simply a dream, that she wasn't _really_ there. "It's me. I'm really here. You're not dreaming." A tear slid down his face at her words.

"But how," he whispered as he neared her, his fingered _hovering_ over hers. She felt tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll explain later," she choked out. "Right now, I just want to know one thing." He smiled, and she felt her heart flutter. It was still _so_ adorable to her, so perfect.

"You don't even have to say it," he murmured. "I still feel the same as I always have." He pulled her close, and she buried her face into his shoulder.

She was home now.


	2. Promises Made

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_So, I can't just let that last chapter stand alone. Go figure. Only I could turn a one-shot into a full story._

_Our beloved Rose Tyler has found her Doctor, and he still loves her! Anyone ready to find out why she sought him out?_

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

"Why did you look for me?"

He watched her, now dressed in her normal clothes. Normally, he would be worried that the walls of the universe were collapsing. She had reassured him twenty times that they walls of the universe were fine, that she just needed to find him.

Which meant something was wrong with her.

"Just know that I needed you," she answered evasively, sinking into one of the chairs. He moved to stand in front of her and knelt down.

"Rose," he breathed. "Talk to me, please." She sighed and met his gaze.

"They're gone," she whispered. "All gone. Tony died of SIDS, and Mum couldn't handle it. She..." She took a deep breath and looked away.

"You don't have to say it, love," he soothed. "What about John, and your dad, and Mickey?"

"Dad was upgraded," she continued. "Cyberman plant in Sydney. Mickey was shot by a man trying to mug him. John..." She covered her face, a choked sob reaching his ears. "He broke his arm, and the hospitals were still trying to get back on their feet. It was such a horrible break; the bone was sticking out of his skin. It got infected..." He felt a dull ache form in his chest.

She had lost everyone. The only person she had left was him. The poor thing literally had no one left she could turn to but him. For once in his life, the Doctor was the only family anyone had left.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry," he comforted, hoping to ease her pain. She reached for him, and he returned the embrace. "I'm so, so sorry. I thought that you guys would be safe and happy. I should have known better."

"It's not your fault," she sobbed. "It was unavoidable. I just never thought it would happen to me." He petted her hair as she cried, her tears soaking into his jacket. How could she not blame him? He had promised her that she would be safe and happy. It had all backfired, though, and now she was alone. He held her closer to him.

"I won't let you leave again," he promised. "I won't leave you again. You're here to stay." She sniffed and turned her head so that they were facing each other.

"Promise," she pleaded. He gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

"Cross both my hearts," he replied. "You're not going anywhere without me." She smiled at him, and he could see the relief in her eyes. "I made a mistake. I should have known better. I won't make that mistake again." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"It wasn't a mistake," she murmured. "Things happen. We can't always be prepared." She sighed and sat up, meeting his eyes again. "And you were right. He needed me to help make him better. And he _was_ better." He chuckled and combed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Leave it to you to find a way to make it all better," he mused. She started laughing, and soon the both of them were laughing like old times. "I've missed you so much, Rose Tyler."

"As have I," she echoed. "There's one thing you have yet to say." He gave her a confused look. "You said two words. I want to hear the full sentence." He let out a bark of laughter.

"Does it really need saying," he answered.

"Yes, it does," she insisted. He leaned forward, his lips near her ear.

"Rose Tyler, I love you, and I always will," he breathed into her ear. She shivered, and he gently kissed her jawline. It had been to long for him, and he was sure it was the same for her. He was shocked at the sudden change in his thoughts, but he wasn't about to change them again. He kissed down her jaw to her chin, then kissed her lips again.

"Doctor," she sighed. "Please, I don't..." He pulled back, realizing he was moving too fast for her.

"Sorry, love," he soothed. "Moving too fast?" She nodded.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'm still a little shaken. Everything's so different."

"I know. Your hair's longer."

"So is yours." He grinned. "And you're skinnier." His smile started to fade.

"So are you," he mused. "Rose, have you been eating right?" She quickly looked away. "Rose." Her breaking started to quiver, as well as her hands. "Rose, why?"

"I don't eat when I'm depressed," she explained quietly. "When I'm stressed or freaking out inside, I eat like crazy. But when I'm depressed, I just can't make myself eat." He turned her face and tenderly kissed her head.

"You don't have to be depressed anymore," he cooed. "You don't have to go there anymore. I'm here now. I won't leave your side. I won't let you go."

_Never again._


	3. Secrets Revealed

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_The Doctor has been a perfect gentleman. But now it's time for him and Rose to start their adventure again!_

_Who's ready to see it go down?_

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Rose rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she entered the console room. She had noticed the slight shifting of the TARDIS, and was going to give the Doctor a piece of her mind for interrupting her sleep. She had barely slept in months, and now that she was finally sleeping good, she intended on getting as much sleep as possible.

"What the bloody hell," she muttered, stepping closer to him. He glanced over his shoulder at her, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry, love," he apologized. "I was trying to get us floating in space so that no one would wonder why there was a random blue box." She couldn't stop the sympathetic smile on her face.

"Hard to drive all by yourself," she stated as she stood next to him. He nodded.

"You're still not eating," he pointed out. She sighed. "You need to eat. It's not good for you to go this long without something."

"I know," she countered, "but I can't. It's not something I can just get over." He shook his head, and before she could blink, he had her trapped between him and the console.

"There's more to it, isn't there," he inquired. She visibly shrank back from him. "Rose, don't keep secrets from me."

_Secrets keep us safe. Secrets keep us alive._

"Rose," he repeated, his voice soft and pleading. "What happened?" She sank to the floor, and he knelt before her.

"Secrets keep us safe," she whispered.

"No, they don't," he argued. "Secrets hurt us. Secrets have the power to kill us." She started shaking, and his gentle hands gripped her shoulders. "Rose, tell me." She buried her face in her hands.

Why did he have to push it? Why couldn't he just let certain things stay buried? She didn't want to talk about everything that happened. She didn't want to reveal her darkest secret. Her own parents, Mickey, even John didn't know when they died. They didn't need to. Secrets kept everything the way it was suppose to be.

Suddenly, she felt his fingers on her temples.

"Don't," she forced out.

"You won't tell me," he countered, "which means that you don't want to remember. And you don't have to. Just close your eyes, love, and clear your mind." She did as he said. She trusted him, but she couldn't make herself tell him. She would simply have to let him pick her brain and find what she knew he would.

She could feel his energy as it worked its way through her mind. She kept her mind clear, hoping to make it easier for him.

"Oh, Rose," he murmured, letting her know that he had found his answer. "No wonder you didn't want to talk about it." A strangled sob passed her lips, and she couldn't help but think about the situation she was in.

She had always wanted to be a mother. Seeing little children had always strengthened that desire, and she knew, when she found herself madly in love with the Doctor, that she wanted children with _him_.

But that was yanked away from her at a Cyberman plant in Moscow.

His arms encircled her, and she leaned against him. She new then that she would never get the chance to be a mother. She would never experience holding a newborn in her arms. She would never watch as a child grew before her eyes into a young adult. All her dreams had been shattered, and the only thing she had left to live for was the Doctor.

"It's okay, Rose," he soothed, his fingers combing her hair. "It's okay. It doesn't make you any less of a person. You're still absolutely wonderful to me." She screamed into his jacket.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She wanted children; was _wonderful_ with children. Why was she denied that one wish?

"It's not fair," she protested. "It's not bloody _fair!_"

"I know, love, I know," he repeated, holding her even tighter. "It doesn't change how I feel about you. Don't think that it will ever change how I feel about you." She screamed once again.

It wasn't fair. At all.


	4. Decisions Made

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Poor, poor Rose. She has been through a lot, yet still had one thing in mind and stayed focused on it. And that was her Doctor._

_And Tatalindx, I just had to throw that in. :) And thank you for that beautiful, albeit long, review. Don't loose hope just yet. I have plans concerning Rose and the Doctor, and I plan on keeping it hidden until the end. ;P_

_Anyway, it's time to get the Doctor's take on the situation his favorite pink and yellow alien is in. Who's ready for the Oncoming Storm?_

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

He stood at the console, starting at the smooth metal surface. He wanted to hunt down the Cybermen and destroy every single one of them. He actually _wanted _to commit genocide on the largest scale known to the universe. He wanted to wipe out an entire species.

They hurt his Rose. They took away something that mattered to her. They destroyed her one dream. They broke her spirit, to the point that he barely even recognized the person sharing his bed with him. The happy-go-lucky Rose that he knew was gone, leaving a shell of her former self.

He would find a way to make her dream come true. He would find a way to help her become a mother. He couldn't repair what was damaged, but he would not stop until her dream of being a mother came true. He would search the universe until he found a child in need of a mother. He would help her raise that child, and if one wasn't enough, he would search again until he found another.

He was just tired of letting her down.

She was suppose to be safe and happy. Yet she had lost everything except for him. She lost her baby brother, her parents, her best friend, her lover, and now her dream. All because he was naive enough to think that she was safe. He closed his eyes and swallowed back the wave of emotion.

She had no clue how much he blamed himself for what happened to her. She didn't need to know the guilt he felt. He knew that she would try and make him let it go, but he would never stop blaming himself. He doubted that even the nanites in the infirmary could restore her reproductive system. The Cybermen were meticulous and efficient in making their changes permanent. And he would never forgive himself for making her stay in a parallel universe infested with them. He would never forgive himself for putting her in a situation for which there was no good outcome.

Her voice called for him, and he sprinted to their room. She had been having nightmares since before she found him, and he did all he could to sooth her. The door slid open, and he darted to the bed, his green eyes taking in the scene before him.

She was tangled in the sheets. One arm was free, and she was clawing at the edge of the bed, as if trying to get away. She was screaming, tears streaming down her face.

_Another Cyberman Plant nightmare..._

"Rose, it's okay," he called, climbing onto the bed and scooping her into his arms. "It's okay. I'm right here. It was just a bad dream, love. That's all. Just a bad dream." She sagged in his embrace and sobbed into his chest. He combed his fingers through her hair, rocking back and forth, trying to calm her.

He knew it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory, the one that had plagued her since God only knows when. He wanted so badly to wipe that memory from her mind, but he couldn't. Of all the things he could do, he couldn't erase memories.

"I was so scared," she whispered, her voice barely audible to his ears.

"I know, love, I know," he soothed. "There's nothing to fear anymore. I'm here now. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

_I won't let anything happen to you again..._

* * *

She was asleep again, this time in his arms. He watched her, praying that she wouldn't have another nightmare. Their first adventure in a long time was calling, and he wasn't sure if she was ready for it. Physically, she was fine.

But emotionally, she wasn't. What if they chanced upon a mother and her child? It would destroy her, and he knew it. It would send her right back into her emotional seclusion, and he would have failed her _again_.

But what if they chanced upon a child who _needed_ a family? What if that child was young enough so that Rose would be the only mother it knew? Then her dream would come true. Then she would be a mother to a child. A child who needed her and depended on her.

But she still wouldn't get what she _really_ wanted. She wanted children with _him,_ not just a child of her own. He had always said that he never did domestic, but maybe he could. Maybe he could play the role of father again, and grandfather.

But she would never experience the joy of being a great grandmother. Eventually, he would loose her, and he would have to live on alone.

Susan. His thoughts wandered to her. She adored time with him, and always said that it was worth everything they went through.

_She would have loved Rose._

Rose stirred, and he tightened his hold on her. His decision was made, and he would find a way to make it all happen.


End file.
